worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Celtzer
A hard life has shaped this passionate man. His stint at WORLD then at MBO forced him to see what the world is at an early age. Corrupt. He strives day and night to end that corruption. Most see his undertakings as crazy or insane, but at heart, his actions are motivated by the same passions that make him unique. His weapon of choice is a Scythe, awarding him the thrill of dismembering an opponent. His powers are three fold: Telepathy, Negation, and Telekinesis. Character Outline Background Lucia's earliest childhood memory is that of one being strapped to a metal table. His arms and legs bound by leather straps. Syringes, blades, and the ever constant fluorescent light hovered over him as he lay still. His mind screaming in horror for his vocal cords could not do the task for him. Life tends to black out from there. He knows that he had a sister. Younger than he was. He remembers protecting her from various assailants, all the while struggling to live. Around the age of 17, he found himself standing before WORLD HQ in Venezuela. No recollection of his childhood, no memory of even his own hometown. Just a name, Lucia Celtzer, and his sister's image. No time was wasted, WORLD diagnosed his powers as Telepathy, he was assigned a recruit number, and shipped off to basic training. At the end of it all, Lucia found himself in the tutelage of Daren Moon. A newly appointed WORLD Officer. Their friendship blossomed. Daren was an orphan like he was. Oddly enough, these two found comfort in each other's company. Even Aurora Moon became part of his dysfunctional family. In the end though, happiness is fleeting. Aurora fled from WORLD. An agent with Aurora's status does not flee WORLD without any sort of punishment, Lucia was to be that instrument. He tracked her down, it was an easy task for a man of Lucia's skill. Facing her with the sorrow and guilt a boy has when screaming at his own mother, Lucia killed Aurora. With her death, his mind shattered, ushering in a new personality. One of destruction, of madness. He joined MBO shortly after. Personality Lucia Celtzer has been diagnosed many times, and each time a new term is coined for his mental health. In general, Lucia is unstable. The man is volatile. He is quick to anger, and even quicker to fight. He values one thing in this world, and that's power. He seeks it, thrives for it. Needs it. Nothing else in this world matters, not as long as you hold the power. His obsession for this stems from one fact: Guilt. Beneath it all, Lucia is a man absorbed with guilt. Guilt so powerful that it seeps into every foundation in this man's life. It's what drives him to be powerful. It's what drives him to destroy WORLD. It's what drives him to Kill Marynessa. Redemption for the horrors he's committed. For some reason, being around Daren has a calming effect on the man. Maybe because they are kindred spirits, or maybe because these men share violent pasts, or maybe because of all the people in this world. Lucia respects only Daren Moon. Whatever the reason, he is thankful to have him within the walls of MBO. Recently it has been seen that inside the man known as Lucia Celtzer, lurks the blood lust and rage of a primal beast that threatens to consume him. He has dubbed this nefarious side of his soul as Lucifer. A most fitting name. When embracing this side, his personality undergoes a change. Lucia loses all of his anger, of his passion, all emotion is directed inward. A cold air washes over him. Ice. Cold Fury. These words describe the man known as Lucifer. He may never say it, but this side of him craves just one thing. Pain. Whether his own, or someone else does not matter. Just as long as there is pain. Skills and Abilities Proficient Martial Artist: Having trained under Daren Moon and Aurora Moon, Lucia has become extremely proficient in hand to hand combat. More so than other trained officers. His reflexes and natural athleticism provided this man with the tools needed to master the Military Martial Arts that Aurora Moon was so proficient in. His high tolerance for pain ensures that even if he does not win the fight, he can at least live through it. A factor that has aided this man heavily. * Military Martial Arts: A special form of Martial Arts developed by Aurora Moon. This form of combat blends together various forms of traditional martial arts such as Jui-jutsu, Aikijutsu, Sambo, Silat and even Krav Maga. The emphasis of this style is centered around one idea. Take control and destroy. Locks, Pins, and even Vital Point striking are all methods employed by this style. What makes them unique from every other style is that fact that these moves are all combat oriented. Their specialty, Multiple Opponents. The object is not to disarm or disable, but rather destroy. An ideal that Lucia takes to heart. Guerilla Warfare: Having trained in the wild jungles of South America, Lucia became an expert in this particular form of combat. Guerilla Warfare focuses on using misdirection and suprises to leave their enemies on the floor. There is no such thing as "Dirty" fighting, for they believe that in war, there are no rules. Explosives, Knives, and even psychological warfare are all tools employed in this particular form of combat. Telepathy: Lucia is a homegrown telepath. At WORLD he displayed average skills. His specialty was Lie Detection, a rather unique skill to have, but one that worked well with his Mentor, Daren Moon. He displayed no remarkable brain patterns, nor any form of telekentic ability. That is until the murder of Aurora Moon. Once her death breached through the iron clad walls of his mind, Lucia began to undergo a change. His powers began to devolve back to their primal form. Under the persona of the one known as Lucifer, his normal telepathic abilities were augmented and shaped into telekinetic powers. A manifestation of his anger and hatred. He has yet to learn to control this aspect of his personality, so these powers are only available to him when immersed in that personality. Negation: This power was granted to him by MBO when he joined up with them. He feared that his own powers would not aid him in taking down WORLD, so he requested an augmentation. MBO came up with this. By pumping his entire body with self replicating nano-machines, a new power was born. Negation. Upon contact with another person, Lucia has the ability to negate their abilities, albeit they have to be natural abilities, but he can negate them. This can be transferred when using Iron, or through his own blood, which in fact contains enough iron to do the job. Weapons and Equipment Scythe: Lucia is a man obsessed with power, so it is no wonder that his weapon of choice is a Scythe. With it he can Judge whether a person lives or dies. Currently Lucia has gone through four versions of the scythe: * Bloodstone: A standard 4 foot tall Titanium scythe designed by WORLD. A glossy black finish made this weapon feared through the halls of the Russian Base. It help no special powers, just a sturdy weapon with a powerful composite that made it virtually unbreakable. * Thanatos: Upon entering MBO he swapped his Bloodstone for Thanatos. A 4 and a half foot tall scythe composed of an iron synthetic that allowed his negation powers to transfer over. The weapon was primitive, like his last one. No special abilities beside the materials. * Minos: When Thanatos was deemed obsolete, Minos was born. Or rather, a Hybrid Scythe. Part Iron Synthetic, Part Beam. With this weapon, the cutting edge was augmented with a beam's edge that allowed for faster cutting and stronger deadlier attacks. The only problem was that the beam's heat melted the metal. A new scythe was commissioned. * Aecus: A true beam scythe was born. The handle was no longer made of the Iron synthetic stating that the heat rendered the weapon inoperable, the blade itself was removed, and in its place a beam projector. One that would shape the beam energy into a scythe shape. With this weapon in hand, Lucia could cut through steel like it was a tomato. The only drawback was that the weapon relied on the beam's edge, therefore when the Shi'ar attacked, his weapon was rendered useless, and therefore used the power core to blow up the weapon and some Shi'ar with it. Currently he is without a weapon.